Elisabeth
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Harry começa o sexto ano, onde fará descobertas a muito esquecidas. Conhecerá uma garota que, se mudara para a Inglaterra e irá estudar em Hogwarts. O que ela esconde? please, gentem, comentem, essa humilde fic! snif! snif! FINALMENTE o CAP.5 NO AR.
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Bem, essa é a segunda parte da minha trilogia "Os anéis do poder". Espero imensamente que vocês gostem e PLEASE, deixem comentários, tá?  
  
Nessa segunda parte Harry começará o sexto ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Conhecerá uma garota estrangeira muito misteriosa, e descobrirá segredos a muito esquecidos. Dumbledore exige a presença dela em Hogwarts. Por quê? Isso você só saberá se lê-la!!!  
  
** Capítulo 1 - Diário**  
  
15/04/1996  
  
"Acordei com um dia lindo. O sol no horizonte despontava num laranja com leves tons de vermelho. Sim, hoje eu madruguei. São apenas cinco e meia, porém, sinto-me muito disposta a caminhar. É! Acho que é isso o que eu vou fazer, mas primeiro, querido diário, vou dizer o que me aconteceu ontem.  
  
Se lembra da Mel, pois é, ontem, quando praticávamos feitiços expulsórios, ela mirou sem querer em um vidro que estava em cima da mesinha do professor Marcos, foi uma calamidade.  
  
O vidro, com o feitiço, foi lançado contra a parede e se espatifou. O liquido verde-musgo se espalhou pela sala, causando um odor nada agradável. E, por causa disso, ele mandou todos para casa, porque ele não conseguiu tirar a, desculpe o linguajar, a catinga. Lega, né? Não fosse um porém. Ele passou uma redação de 30cm sobre o feitiço expulsório; vê se pode. Esse trabalho consumiu toda a minha tarde. Que ódio!  
  
Papai e mamãe, claro, adoraram. Só assim para você estudar e parar de só brincar. Não que eu tire notas baixas, não, não. É que eu não gosto muito de estudar, mas as notas que tiro dão pro gasto. Eu tenho facilidade para entender as matérias, e por isso não estudo muito. Fazer o que se nasci assim? Quando eu era pequena fiz, até, um intercâmbio, e me saí muito bem. Aprendi muitas gírias e frases em inglês, que não tem tradução. Isso me foi muito útil, posso lhe garantir. Puxa, como me desviei do assunto, né? Mas você me conhece muito bem. Uma hora escrevo sobre algo, e quando vejo já estou escrevendo sobra outra coisa que não tem nada a ver, né? Bom, acho melhor eu ir parando por aqui, antes que eu fale mais abobrinha, né? Tchau!!! 15/04/1996  
  
Ai, diário, que passeio bom. Encontrei-me com o Alex. Ele me contou que finamente convidou a Wanda para saírem, e ela aceitou. Que bom. Eles formam um belo casal. Ah! Ia me esquecendo. Hoje vou me encontrar com o grêmio estudantil para bolarmos uma festa bem lega para encerrar o semestre, no período junino. Os alunos do primeiro ano estão empolgadíssimos, principalmente os nascidos trouxas. Vai ser a primeira festança bruxa de que vão participar, e o melhor, só alunos. Pais e professores; fora.  
  
27/05/1996  
  
Acabei de chegar. Sabe diário, odeio chave de portal. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso. Mas sabe o que eu queria escrever, é que eu estou muito feliz, e sabe por quê? porque decidimos, eu e o grêmio, fazer uma festa à fantasia. Não é demais? Eu vou como um personagem de um livro trouxa que li; Rapunzel. Claro que não vou fazer meu cabelo crescer tanto quanto o dela, e ter quilômetros, mas vou deixá-los um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Estou muito ansiosa.  
  
Ah! E eu me esqueci de te contar né diário. Nós vencemos o campeonato estudantil de quadribol. Não é legal? Eu adoro jogar. E todos me elogiam dizendo que sou a melhor artilheira que o time já teve. Hê! Hê! Hê! Só para quem pode, né diário.  
  
22/06/1996  
  
Putz! Como faz tempo que não escrevo em você, né diário? Mas, fazer o que né?Quase não paro em casa, ultimamente. Por quê? Ora. Simples. Estamos organizando a festa, que será amanhã, para o encerramento do semestre. A festa será à noite. Estou muito ansiosa, querido diário, porque o Wilson me convidou pra ir com ele, e eu claro aceitei. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Ah! Tá! Sei que ele tem uma quedinha por mim, mas mesmo assim, somos só amigos. Bem, deixe-me ir. Tchau!!!  
  
23/06/1996  
  
Ai, diário, a festa foi maravilhosa. Nunca vou me esquecer dela. Passei, praticamente, a noite inteira dançando. É! Você sabe que eu adoro dançar, principalmente se a música for lenta. O Wilson foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Sentei-me na mesma mesa que meus amigos e conversamos à beça. Só voltei para casa as quatro da manhã. Foi ou não foi uma festança?  
  
Puxa! Era para eu estar muito feliz, não era? Então, por que eu estou triste?. Será que é porque agora eu estou de férias, e não poderei usar magia? Ou será que é porque esse mês não jogarei quadribol? Ou, pior, ambos? Estou meio perdida. Mas vou tentar me animar. Acho que vou sair com minhas irmãs, ou com minhas amigas. É, acho que vou ao cinema, hoje a tarde. Quero dizer, se meus pais permitirem. É que desde que foi anunciado o retorno de Voldemort eles tem medo de me deixarem sair sozinha, fazer o que né? Eu sei que eles me amam, e que isso que fazem é pro meu bem. Mas ficar em casa não me ajuda em nada. Bom vou indo. Tchau!!!" A garota fechou o diário, ficou com o olhar meio perdido no que acabara de escrever, levantou da cama e olhou-se no espelho. Lá, ela viu uma adolescente de 15 anos, cabelos lisos e negros até a cintura, olhos azuis vivos, magra(para facilitar as manobras. Que dificuldade manter-se assim!), com 1,70m de altura e pele clara (por mais que levasse sol, não conseguia sa bronzear). Sorriu para a imagem, ajeitou as roupas, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto.  
  
N/A: espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Ele não é nada revelador, né? rs. Mas é assim mesmo, senão não teria graça. Bem, espero que vocês tenham paciência, pois o próximo capítulo demorará um pouco, pois está em fase de produção. Fuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiii!!!


	2. Um dia e tanto!

Um dia e tanto!

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Elisabeth entrara em recesso. Ela, porém, mau via a hora de regressar as aulas, pois durante as férias ela não podia usar magias. Isso a deixava irritadiça. Ela estava no sexto ano do aprendizado bruxo. Ela amava a escola "sol poente", cujo lema era "feitiços e brigas não combinam". Todos os alunos sabiam o motivo. Uma pessoa poderia acabar matando outra, com um feitiço, o que sem dúvidas era perigoso. Os professores, todos os anos, ditavam as regras da escola aos novatos. As aulas começavam as oito da manhã, e iam até as duas da tarde. Para se chegar a escola, cada aluno recebia, por uma coruja, uma chave de portal, em forma de anel. Para aciona-lo bastava apertar na pedra e dizer o destino.

Após falar com os pais, Elisabeth vai para o quarto, se arruma, e vai ao shopping com as amigas. Estas, também, eram bruxas e estudavam na mesma escola e turma. Lá assistiram ao filme "Conde Drácula", passearam visitando as lojas, e se divertiram pelo resto do dia. Quando regressou para casa, à hora do jantar, encontrou-a vazia. Entrou e foi á cozinha, onde sua mãe sempre deixava um bilhete. Encontrou-o e o leu.

"_Querida Elisabeth,_

_eu e seu pai tivemos que ir, de última hora, para uma conferência no Recife. Diga a suas irmãs, que voltaremos na véspera de suas aulas começarem. Como saímos quase na hora do jantar, deixei a comida pronta no fogão. É só esquentar. Se precisarem de algo, mandem um bilhete pela Piú._

_PS: Juízo, heim! E nada de mágicas Elisabeth!_

_Amamos vocês, mamãe e papai."_

Ao concluir a leitura, Elisabeth soltou um longo suspiro, prendeu novamente o bilhete na geladeira e foi para o quarto, se trocar. Quando voltou a cozinha, vestia um short cotton azul marinho, uma blusa regata branca com um dragão desenhado, e cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Esquentou a comida no microondas e comeu, ouvindo músicas do rádio. Quando estava lavando a louça (humpf! Que desperdício de tempo, lavar louça sem magia. Eu já podia estar fazendo outra coisa! - pensava), um carro parara em frente a casa e, reconhecendo-o, foi abrir o portão. Do carro sai uma jovem que deveria ser um ano mais velha que Elisabeth, com cabelos pretos cacheados, que iam até a cintura, olhos amarronzados, e alta. Quando avistou Elisabeth perguntou.

Mamãe está?

- Não! Ela e papai viajaram! – Elisabeth disse, enquanto dava espaço para o carro entrar.

- Quando? Pra onde? – perguntou a jovem, com um olhar meio desesperado.

- Hoje! Pouco antes de eu chegar! Por que Miranda? – perguntou Elisabeth à irmã.

- Porque vou precisar de dinheiro amanhã, para pagar uns livros que encomendei. – ela falou com um leve quê de preocupação.

- Não se preocupe! Eu mando a Piú com um bilhete para eles. – Elisabeth disse enquanto fechava o portão.

- E para onde eles viajaram? – a segunda ocupante do carro acabara de aparecer. Ela devia ter uns 19 anos, cabelos ondulados, na altura dos ombros, e olhos castanhos claros. Era da altura de Miranda.

- Para Fortaleza! Acho que era para uma ... uma ... ah! Conferência! É! É isso! – concluiu Elisabeth, lembrando-se do que continha o bilhete.

- Então, tá! – concordou Miranda, entrando em casa.

- Ah! Caroline, a Bruna ligou, e disse que queria falar com você, viu? – perguntou Elisabeth à Carolina.

- Ok! – respondeu Carolina. Ela era a mais velha das três.

Depois que Elisabeth, Miranda e Carolina entraram em casa elas se dispersaram. Elisabeth foi assistir tv, Miranda foi se trocar, e Carolina foi esquentar o jantar. Enquanto as irmãs jantavam, Elisabeth decidiu escrever o bilhete para os pais, e quando o terminou, o leu em voz alta.

"_Mamãe e papai,_

_Oi! Aqui é Elisabeth._

_Estou escrevendo para dizer que Miranda vai precisar de R$28,00 reais amanhã para pagar os livros que encomendou. Dá para mandar o dinheiro?_

_Ah! Ia me esquecendo. Vocês tinham que ter visto a cara dela quando eu disse que vocês viajaram. Ela quase teve um treco, por causa do dinheiro._

_Beijos de sua filha que os ama, Elisabeth."_

Quando terminou de reler a cartinha, amarrou-a a pata de Piú, e lançou a ave no céu estrelado de junho. Enquanto Piú se afastava, Elisabeth ficou pensando no que os pais estariam fazendo àquela hora. Depois de não mais avistar Piú, ela volta para a sala, onde encontrou as irmãs assistindo à tv. Sentou-se junto a elas e assistiu ao filme.

Nossa, milhões .... não, zilhões de desculpas, pela demora, viu? Isso, juro, não irá mais acontecer, fieis leitores. Bem, mas vamos ao que interessa. Obrigada a quem comentou e para quem não o fez: COMENTEM, PEOPLE!!!!


	3. Névoas

Névoas

Desde que regressara de Hogwarts, Harry não parava de pensar no que lhe acontecera. Não somente a ele, mas também a seus amigos. Voldemort finalmente mostrara as caras, mas por causa de Harry e cia, Voldemort não conseguiu realizar seus objetivos: adquirir os Nove Anéis, e com eles destruir os trouxas, e os bruxos que fossem contra ele. Depois do que acontecera àquela noite, porém, Voldemort começara sua "purificação", e muitos ataques, ao longo daquele mês, foi relatado no "Profeta Diário".

Tentando espantar esses pensamentos, Harry alisa o anel invisível, e suspira. Tudo, ultimamente, em que ele pensava, além de Voldemort, era um sonho que tivera na noite anterior. Ele não conseguia entender o sonho, pois este não era nítido. Ele suspirou frustrado.Sentou-se, então, à escrivaninha e ficou a olhar desolado, as cartas dos amigos. Não sabia o que escrever. Decidiu-se por responde-las depois. Levantou-se da cadeira e suspirando foi dormir. "Quem sabe ao acordar não tenho alguma idéia do que escrever?", pensou. Com tais pensamentos, rapidamente, adormeceu.

_- Harry! Harry! Me ajude!_

_Harry abriu os olhos. Estava tudo escuro e nevoento. A luz que havia ali parecia brotar do chão. Ele se sentou e ficou olhando ao redor, tentando avistar a dona daquela voz. Ele não conhecia aquela voz, mas sentiu que precisava ajuda-la. _

_- Harry! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!_

_Ele, então, a ouviu novamente. O problema, porém, era que a voz parecia que vinha de todas as direções. Ele se levantou e começou a andar. A névoa, como que para dificultar seu objetivo, começou a se intensificar, deixando Harry completamente desnorteado. Para onde ir?_

_De repente, uma luz, surgida do nada, iluminava uma garota amarrada a uma cruz. Ela era branca, cabelos compridos, negros e lisos, e vestia um vestido branco. Seu rosto não podia ser visto devido a seu cabelo que lhe caía na face. Parecia que estava desmaiada. A Harry, tudo aquilo, parecia que ela estava para, a qualquer momento, ser sacrificada, como nos filmes trouxas._

_- Você chegou tarde, Harry Potter. Eu lhe tirei o que você mais queria ter!_

_Harry olhou ao redor, a procura do dono daquela voz. A voz que ele, infelizmente, tão bem conhecia. A voz, cruel e fria, de quem quase o matara inúmeras vezes. A voz de Voldemort. Mas ele não o encontrou, por mais que forçasse a vista para além daquela escuridão._

_Quando Harry voltou a olhar para a garota, esta estava com uma grande mancha vermelha na altura do estômago. A pele dela estava muito pálida, e sua cabeça pendia, de um lado para o outro, escondida sob os cabelos. Harry, então, correu na direção dela. A cada passo que Harry dava, porém, ao invés de se aproximar, parecia que se distanciava, mais e mais. _

_De repente, sem aviso, um enorme buraco surgiu no chão, e antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele começou a cair para a escuridão._

Harry acordou sobressaltado com aquele sonho. O que diabos, Voldemort queria dizer com aquilo? Quem era aquela garota? Se é que ela realmente existia. Ele tentou tirar aquele sonho, ou deveria dizer pesadelo, da cabeça. Sentou-se na cama e viu que a janela do quarto ainda estava aberta. Levantou, pegou os óculos, bagunçou os cabelos (se é que isso ainda era possível!) e se dirigiu à janela. Apoiou os cotovela nela e ficou admirando-a. Enquanto a observava, completamente vazia, pensava, com saudades, em Sírius. Onde ele poderia ter ido? Embora Harry soubesse que o padrinho estava bem, alguma coisa o dizia que Voldemort não tardaria a tentar outra investida.

Ao voltar-se para o quarto, após fechar a janela, ele avistou as cartas de seus amigos, e de Gina, em cima da escrivaninha. Decidido a não mais dormir àquela noite, decidiu-se por escrever aos amigos. Sentou-se, então, pegou pena, tinta e pergaminho e começou a escrever.

No início ele sentiu dificuldades, pois não sabia o que pôr na carta. Ele decidiu-se por apenas banalidades. Deixou os sonhos para lá, pois podiam nada significar.

Escrever a carta de Gina foi realmente complicado, devido as perguntas que ela fazia. Ele ficou com receio de responder algumas e deixa-la preocupada. Decidiu, para o bem dela, omitir também, alguns fatos.

Nas cartas, em resumo, ele dizia que estava bem, e que eles não se preocupassem, enquanto que na de Gina ele acrescentou que a amava, e etc. Depois de lacra-las, ele as amarrou na pata de Edwiges. Tornou, então, a abrir a janela, lançado a ave na noite estrelada. Ele ficou vendo sua companheira de anos sumir de vista. Quando não mais podia vê-la, fechou a janela, voltou para a cama e ficou pensando, novamente, em Sírius. Onde estaria, e por que não havia lhe escrito? Sem reparar, ele adormeceu, mas desta vez em um sono sem sonhos.

N/A: Espero que estejam gostando da fic, e como podem ver, estou cumprindo minha promessa,d e atualizar a fic, uma vez por semana. Agora vamos ao que interessa: AGRADECIMENTOS.

**Engely-Dark:** COMO ASSIM ELA E O HARRY? Harry é comprometido, viu!(rs) Mas continue lendo e você terá muitas surpresas.

**Cristine Black:** Pois é, fazia mesmo o mó tempão. Mas é como diz o ditado trouxa "antes tarde do que nunca"(rs). Quanto a curiosidade. Ela só tende a aumentar com os capítulos. Aguarde e verá!

**E PLEASE GALERA, COMENTEM MAIS NÉ. FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!! **


	4. Volta as aulas ou não!

Retorno às aulas........ ou não?!

Na véspera de regressar às aulas, Miguel e Tereza, os pais de Elisabeth, Miranda e Caroline, chegaram. Eram nove horas da manhã e aquele era um domingo, 27 de julho. Todos estavam felizes, pois Miranda havia, no vestibular, passado para a faculdade de veterinária, e começaria suas aulas no dia seguinte. Por isso decidiram fazerem um churrasco para comemorarem.

Já eram quase dez da noite, quando o último parente se fora. A casa estava uma completa desordem. Tinha papel nos lugares mais improváveis. A cozinha estava um caos e, os jardins bem, nem preciso dizer, né, uma calamidade. Quando estavam se preparando para arrumarem a casa, alguém toca a campanhia. Miguel, então, vai atender.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Elisabeth, Tereza, Miranda e Caroline, começam a arrumar as coisas. Elisabeth lava a louça, Miranda enxuga e Caroline guarda. Enquanto que Tereza joga fora os copos e pratos descartáveis. Miguel, então, coloca a cabeça para dentro da cozinha, chama a mulher e se retira, novamente, para a sala. Em minutos, Tereza vai ao encontro do marido.

As três irmãs, curiosas, foram ouvir a conversa dos pais com o estranho. Puseram, então, as cabeças pela porta da cozinha, e o viram. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos negros e oleosos, nariz de gancho e, pareceu as três que ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito de estar ali. Elas, vendo que não conseguiriam ouvir a conversa, regressaram à cozinha. Elas se sentaram à mesa, caladas, imaginando quem seria aquele homem estranho e o que ele conversava com seus pais.

- Ai! O que será que eles tanto conversam? – perguntou, por fim, Elisabeth, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não sei! Mas repararam na cara daquele homem? – perguntou Miranda, pensativa.

- E daí? – perguntou Caroline.

- E daí?! Ele não parecia nada feliz de estar aqui! – Miranda falou, impressionada com a falta de observação da irmã.

- É verdade! Quem será que é ele? – perguntou Elisabeth, relembrando a expressão daquele homem, sentindo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquele homem lhe dava medo.

- Saberemos logo! – exclamou Caroline, da porta da cozinha. Elisabeth e Miranda olharam na direção da irmã. Ela virou-se e disse, quase num sussurro – O homem está no sofá, e papai e mamãe estão vindo para cá!

Com essa informação, Miranda e Elisabeth se entreolharam. Os pais nunca haviam deixado uma visita sozinha na sala a espera-los. As três, imediatamente, voltaram as suas tarefas, para que os pais não desconfiassem de que estavam espionando. Quando ouviram os passos dos pais na cozinha, elas pararam o que estavam fazendo e viraram-se para eles. Os pais, então, se sentaram e chamaram as três, que se sentaram para conversarem.

- O que temos a dizer a vocês, não pode ser feito de outra maneira! – Miguel olhou para as filhas, detendo-se em Elisabeth – Nós precisamos viajar para a Inglaterra.

- O quê?! – as três exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo, chocadas.

- Mas, e a minha faculdade? – perguntou Miranda.

- E minhas aulas? e meus amigos? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- E minha faculdade? E meu emprego? – perguntou Caroline.

- Nós precisamos ir! – berrou Miguel às filhas, que se calaram. – Lá vocês poderão fazer suas faculdades, e Elisabeth irá para Hogwarts. Não tem o que ser discutido! Quero que arrumem suas coisas essa semana. Partiremos na sexta-feira! – ele suspirou, e olhando para as três – Alguma outra pergunta?

- Quem é aquele homem que está lá na sala, e por que temos que nos mudar, e o pior, para outro país? – perguntou Elisabeth, incapaz de se conter.

- Ele é o professor Snape. Ele é professor de Hogwarts! – falou Tereza à filha.

- E o motivo pelo qual vamos nos mudar será dito futuramente! – Miguel falou num tom de quem encerra a conversa – E, ele ficará aqui enquanto nos mudamos. – e, com isso, saiu da cozinha, acomodar o professor.

- E agora? – choramingou Elisabeth – Eu não quero me mudar!

- Nem eu! Muito menos para outro país! – reclamou Caroline.

- Logo agora que eu ia começar na faculdade! – desanimou Miranda.

- Que motivo é esse que nós não podemos saber? – perguntou, cabisbaixa, Caroline.

- Não sei. Mas deve ser algo muito sério, para termos que sair do país e irmos para a ...... – de repente, Miranda ficou paralisada.

- O que foi Miranda? – perguntou Caroline, aflita.

- Não ........ não é lá que está tendo uma guerra? – e olhou para Elisabeth.

- É! - Elisabeth, então, começou a se perguntar o motivo pelo qual eles tinham que ir para a Inglaterra, estando esta em guerra. Claro que a guerra era só entre os bruxos. Porém, ela era uma bruxa, e, portanto, correria riscos. Mesmo assim, eles estavam indo para a guerra.

* * *

Gentem, como é? Cadê os reviews? Estou tão decepcionada! Snif! Snif! E, por isso, eu decidi. Só publico o próximo capítulo quando eu receber, **no mínimo**, três coments, OK? Feliz Ano Novo!!! Beijos e fuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiii!!! 


	5. Surpresas à meia noite

HELO! PEOPLE! Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas é que eu queria pelo menos ter três reviews, antes de pôr esse capítulo, mas não deu, né? SNIF! SNIF! Bem, mas vamos aos coments!

**Cristine:** Pois é! É como eu já disse. O Harry já é comprometido. E você, Cris, quando vai atualizar a fic? To muito ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo. Beijões viu!

**Aback:** Pode deixa que a fic já está 50 pronta. E, eu entendo isso, de ler uma fic e partir pra outra, enquanto aquela não é atualizada (eu vivo fazendo isso!). Obrigada pelo elogio, e espero que continue gostando da fic, ta? Beijos e fuuuuuuuiiiiiii!

* * *

Surpresas à meia-noite

Aquele dia tinha sido um completo desperdício, na opinião de Harry. Tudo o que ele mais queria era poder sumir dali, como o seu anel. Ele não o via mas sabia que estava l�, pois conseguia sentir o metal no dedo. Por vezes teve ganas de lançar um feitiço no primo, por tudo o que ele falava. Harry, porém, sabia que não poderia, pois corria o risco de ser expulso de Hogwarts. Coisa que, com certeza, ele não queria. Claro que isso quando não pensava em Snape, seu professor de poções. Embora Harry soubesse que Snape estava do lado de Dumbledore, ele não conseguia não odi�-lo. Algo que, diga-se de passagem, era um sentimento recíproco.

Ele, depois de terminar a redação sobre poções, largou a pena em cima da escrivaninha e se espreguiçou, dando um longo suspiro. Olhou pela janela a lua que surgia ao longe. Ela estava linda. Parecia mais brilhante que nos outros dias. Era como se convidasse as pessoas para irem a rua aprecia-la. Também não haviam nuvens no céu, deixando à mostra milhões de estrelas e suas constelações. Sim aquela noite estava perfeita. Mas faltava mesmo assim algo. Sim faltava Gina. Com um longo e demorado suspiro, ele começou a arrumar suas coisas. De repente ele ouve o som de asas se aproximando e ao ir ver o que era, avistou sua Edwiges, Pichi e mais duas corujas de igreja, vindo em sua direção.

Harry se afastou da janela dando espaço para as corujas entrarem. Ele, primeiro, desatou a correspondência das duas corujas desconhecidas, e estas logo foram embora. Depois ele libertou Pichi dos pacotes, fazendo-a dar pios alegres. Depois pegou o pacote que Edwiges havia trazido. Ele abriu primeiro os pacotes das corujas desconhecidas. Uma era do Ministério da Magia endereçada com tinta verde e lacre oficial. Ele abriu-a nervoso.

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Estamos lhe enviando os resultados dos seus NOM´s, realizados, mediante avaliação, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, no período entre 20 e 27 de junho de 1995._

_Atenciosamente_

_Mafalda Hopking_

_Departamento de Avaliação Disciplinar._

Harry não podia acreditar. Eram os resultados de seus exames. Ele segurava o papel dobrado sem saber o que fazer. Ele tinha medo de não ter atingido a nota necessária para seguir com a carreira de auror. Por outro lado, ele sabia que se não abrisse nunca saberia a nota que tirara. Decidiu que os resultados seriam a última coisa que abriria. Recolocou-as, juntamente com a carta, dentro do envelope. Ele, então, pegou o cartão do pacote que a outra coruja desconhecida trouxera. Era de Sírius.

_Caro Harry,_

_Desculpe a falta de notícias, mas é que eu estou em uma missão para Dumbledore. Mas como pode ver, ou melhor ler, por essa carta eu estou bem. Espero que você também o esteja. Remo está comigo. Foi ele quem comprou o presente. Espero que goste. Ah! Aluado está mandando lembranças._

_Aluado e Almofadinhas._

Harry guardou o cartão e abriu o presente. Era um livro muito grosso, com capa dura preta e com letras e dourado, com os dizeres "**ANIMAGIA – O PASSO-A-PASSO DO ANIMAGO**". Dentro havia um pequeno bilhete. Ele o pegou e leu, e a medida que lia abriu um largo sorriso, não acreditando.

_Harry,_

_Esse livro foi escrito pelos marotos na época que estudávamos em Hogwarts. Nós não assinamos ele. Se você olhar o autor irá encontrar "Os Marotos" escrito. Espero que goste. Foi exatamente assim que eu e seu pai nos tornamos animagos. Não faça nada que eu não faria._

_Sírius._

Harry começou a olhar o livro internamente, e na segunda página, ele encontrou escrito "Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas tem o orgulho de apresentar: O Livro dos Marotos". Abaixo disso estava o título do livro. Harry simplesmente não acreditava no que estava vendo. O livro que seu pai e amigos escreveram de modo a ficarem incógnitos. Ele, então começou a folhea-lo.

Nele havia muitas figuras feitas por Lupin. Ele podia, dessa forma, imaginar o que acontecia quando alguém tentava se tornar um animago. O processo parecia ser bastante doloroso, e por isso arriscado. Mas nada que Hermione não pudesse resolver. Pensando nela, Harry fechou o livro e pegou o embrulho que Edwiges trouxera. A letra caprichosa da amiga não o enganava. Abriu o cartão e começou a lê-lo.

_Harry, como você est�? Espero que bem._

_Você tem lido o Profeta Diário, ultimamente? Principalmente sobre o que aconteceu em Hogwarts? Claro que é só especulação, mas mesmo assim é bom tomarmos cuidado._

_Eu estou aqui na Flórida, com meus avós. A cidade é maravilhosa. Vou levar as fotos para mostrar pra você e os outros. Espero que goste do presente. Foi minha avó quem escolheu._

_De sua amiga, Mione._

Harry ficou ansioso. O que poderia ser? De certo não era um livro de bruxaria, tampouco um artefato mágico, uma vez que a avó de Hermione era trouxa. Lentamente, ele começou a rasgar a embalagem. A caixa que surgia era azul e continha estrelas por toda ela. Quando terminou de livrar a caixa da embalagem ele pôde ver do que se tratava. Era uma luneta portátil. Boa para ficar admirando mais de perto as estrelas. Ele sorriu. Ele adorava olhar as estrelas e pensar nos pais, em Sírius e nos amigos. Ela, com certeza, iria ser muito útil. Pegou, então, o cartão de Rony e Gina.

_Harry, como vai?(por que sertã que todos me perguntam isso?)_

_Eu e Gina estamos preocupados com essa sua falta de notícias. E não adianta vir com essa história de "mas eu mandei uma carta!". Se é que a gente pode chamar aquilo que você me mandou de carta._

_Rony_

E, em baixo dessa ...

_Harry,_

_Não liga pra Rony, não, ta? Ele só está um pouco nervoso porque os Cannons estão (que novidade!) na quarta divisão. Vê se pode? De qualquer modo estou esperando uma carta sua. Vê se não some, ta?_

_Com amor, Gina._

Era engraçado ver, ou melhor ler, a interação deles. Coisa que Harry sempre admirou. Guardou o cartão, novamente, e pegou o embrulho. Ele era retangular e pesava muito. Apoiou-o, então, na cama e começou a abri-lo. Para sua surpresa, ao invés de um presente, haviam dois. Cada qual embalado em papel verde. Ele pegou o de cima e o abriu.Era uma caixa de madeira com um raio entalhado. Harry adorou. Abriu-a e seus olhos brilharam. Dentro havia um amuleto em forma de sol. Havia um pequeno bilhete. Abriuo e sorriu com o que leu.

_"Harry, espero que goste. O vendedor me disse que esse amuleto ilumina o caminho de quem o usa. Então, eu achei que ele poderia te ajudar nesses tempos em que vivemos."_

_Com amor, Gina._

Harry, então, pegou o amuleto e o prendeu ao pescoço. Em seguida abriu o presente do amigo, Rony. Este havia lhe dado um álbum com fotos dele e dos amigos ao longo dos anos. Tinha fotos, principalmente, do ano anterior, quando conheceram Esperanza, uma aluna da Corvinal e sobrinha de Sírius. Harry ficou admirando as últimas fotos tiradas por Colin. Era dele e dos outros na cabine do trem. Em uma Gina abraçava sua cintura e dava-lhe um selinho, fazendo o Harry da foto ficar encabulado.

Isso fez com que se lembrasse daquele ano, e sua notas dos NOM´s. Virou-se e pegou o envelope com as notas. Abriu-a lentamente, temendo o que encontraria. Aos poucos as notas foram aparecendo, deixando-o sem reação. Quando viu a nota final, seu queixo caíra. Ele havia conseguido tirar mais que o necessário; um nove. Sendo que para cursar o curso de auror, ele precisaria de, no mínimo, um sete. Ele deu um longo suspiro, demonstrando seu alívio.

Após algum tempo, admirando os presentes, e o resultado, mais que inesperado, Harry os guardou no soalho solto do quarto. Acomodou cada um e voltou a fechar a tábua. Deu um longo suspiro, apagou a luz do abajur, tirou os óculos, guardando-os na mesinha de cabeceira, e se deitou. Demorou um pouco até conseguir dormir, pensando no que Voldemort estava planejando para aquele ano.

* * *

Bem, é isso! Espero que você tenham gostado. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, t�? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	6. Ação Impensada

**N/A: **Gente, queria dizer, antes de lerem que as falam em itálico são as falas em inglês, visto que Snape não fala português.

**Ação Impensada**

Já haviam se passado três dias desde que Elisabeth, Miranda e Caroline receberam a notícia de que iriam se mudar para a Inglaterra, sem saberem o por quê, sendo que lá se encontrava o foco dos problemas do Mundo Mágico. O professor Snape continuava hospedado lá. Elisabeth logo descobriu que ele era do tipo "não enche". Não gostava de conversar, e parecia que tinha uma dor de barriga constante, devido a cara de poucos amigos que sempre fazia. Elisabeth tinha até medo de pensar nele como professor. Se ele era tão ranzinza fora de sala, dentro, então, não devia ser brincadeira.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou todos acordaram cedo para pegarem o avião das duas da tarde. Rapidamente Elisabeth empacotara o último livro de feitiços e fora tomar o café-da-manhã. Todas as caixas e móveis seriam transportados via aérea, depois. Quando chegou a cozinha descobriu que o professor Snape estava tomando, também o café-da-manhã. Olhando ao redor, Elisabeth pôde perceber que estavam somente eles na casa. Sentou-se e desejou bom-dia e se serviu. Quando fez menção de sair, após o café, Snape dirigiu-se a ela.

_- Me disseram que você não deveria sair!_ – ele falou indiferente.

_- E por quê?_ – perguntou Elisabeth, pega de surpresa.

Snape apenas deu de ombros e se retirou da cozinha. Naquele instante Elisabeth começou a se perguntar por que? Por que aquele homem parecia preocupado com ela não querendo que ela saísse sozinha? Por que ele, mesmo assim a odiava? Quem era Snape? O que ele fazia na casa deles? Com essas perguntas na cabeça, Elisabeth fez algo que nunca fizera antes, sair de casa escondida.

Elisabeth foi ao quarto, sem que Snape a visse, pegou uma caixinha com desenhos de estrelas e luas e o escondeu no bolso. saiu do quarto, foi ao banheiro, encostou a porta, tirou do bolso a caixinha e a examinou por um momento. Então, apertando um botão verde-limão o escondeu embaixo da pia, onde ninguém o veria. "Ela agora veio a calhar", pensou Elisabeth lembrando-se de quando ganhara a caixinha de sua melhor amiga, Melissa.

**FLASHBACK**

- Feliz aniversário Elis! – disse Melissa, abraçando a amiga.

- Brigada! – agradeceu Elisabeth.

- Trouxe isso para você! – disse Mel, mostrando um embrulho a amiga.

- O que é? – perguntou Elisabeth com tremenda curiosidade.

- Só vai saber se abrir! – e entregou o presente.

- Mas, é uma caixa! – disse Elisabeth ao abrir o embrulho.

- Sim! Mas, olhe. Não é uma caixa comum! Ta vendo esse botão? – e indicou um botão verde-limão – quando você o aperta torna o ambiente, onde esta, isolado.

- Como assim? Não entendi! – disse olhando o objeto.

- Simples! Ninguém irá escutar o que se passa, por exemplo, no seu quarto quando o acionar. – e sorriu.

- Legal Mel! Obrigada!

- Ah! De nada!

Tirando essas lembranças da cabeça rabiscou um bilhete para os pais, caso eles chegassem antes dela voltar. Ele dizia onde estava e para não se preocuparem. Colocou-o em cima da pia, bem a vista. Olhou o anel escolar com sua pedra vermelho-sangue. Respirando fundo, Elisabeth acionou o anel, falou alto seu destino "Sol Poente", e com um solavanco ela desapareceu.

Quando Elisabeth abriu os olhos viu que tinha caído de quatro. Levantou-se e se examinou. Suas roupas ficaram cheias de areia, e suas mãos um pouco raladas. Depois de tirar a areia das pernas e da roupa, examinou o lugar. De certo os amigos estavam em aula. Dirigiu-se, então, a sala do sexto ano, B. Quando chegou olhou pelo vidro, e viu que a turma estava tendo aula de poções. Decidiu, então, esperar o intervalo para falar com Mel.

Quando a sineta tocou, dez minutos depois, os alunos debandaram de suas salas de aula. Percebendo a movimentação, Elisabeth sai das arquibancadas, do campo de quadribol, e vai procurar Melissa. No meio do caminho encontrou-se com alguns amigos com os quais cumprimentou e trocou algumas palavras. Quando, depois de cinco minutos procurando, encontrou Melissa, não se agüentou e falou. Falou como não falara desde o baile a fantasias. Falou de sua ida a Inglaterra, de seus medos, suas dúvidas, enfim, tudo o que se passara com ela na última semana. Quando a sineta tocou, o único conselho que Mel deu foi.

- Vá e descubra o que está acontecendo! Se ficar parada, só pensando nisso, você vai acabar enlouquecendo!

E, com isso, voltou para casa, enquanto que Melissa voltou para a aula.


	7. Avisos importantes

**Avisos urgentes! Leiam por favor!**

Não é atualização, não, viu! É só pra dizer que comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo e daqui pra quinta-feira eu o coloco.

Por que todo esse tempo sem atualizar. Simples! Eu simplesmente perdi a fic e não encontrei-a em canto nenhum. Por isso tive que reler a fic e tentar por as idéias na cabeça. Mas isso não ajudou, então eu vou escrever ela com o que for surgindo na minha mente e com, se vocês quiserem, sua ajuda. Isso mesmo.

Atualmente eu comecei a escrever o capítulo sete hoje e só escrevi uma página. Portanto está aberta a temporada de sugestões. Mas isso não quer dizer que **NECESSARIAMENTE** eu já colocá-la na fic. Vai depender da sugestão.

Ou seja, para as sugestões serem aceitas elas tem que ter sentindo, ou seja, eu sugiro que leiam a outra fic, já que esta é uma sequência. A outra chama-se: "Harry Potter em: Os noves". Eu estou dizendo isso para não aparecer sugestões absurdas. Como, por exemplo, Harry se apaixonando por Malfoy. Nessa fic não terá Slash, simplesmente porque eu não sei escrever esse tipo de cena. Bem, é isso.

Vamos gente! Quanto mais sugestões interessantes e rápidas eu receber, mais rápida a fic será atualizada. Beijos e fui!


End file.
